Stress Reliever
by Maniacal Daydreamer
Summary: Ciel has sent Alanna out to give Undertaker a message. What happened during so was unexpected, to say the least. *WARNING* : there's somewhat intense smut here so yeah. Not too bad though.


**Hiya~ this is just a thing I really wanted to write. Well, not this specifically, just an M rated Undertaker fic :3 I realize that Undertaker is a bit OOC but this is my first time writing his character so sue me. **

**If you have constructive criticism then go ahead and review it, after all it will probably help me improve :) if you like it, then review too because why not? Also, if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes then please tell me, I always seem to miss a couple -.-  
**

* * *

Alanna made her way through the center of London without much hassle. It was rather empty today, but then again it wasn't all that surprising considering it was cold and pouring out. That didn't stop Ciel, her "master", from sending her out on an errand. She politely wondered why Sebastian couldn't do it, but the Earl told her that he was out doing something as well. So now, here she was almost running through the bare streets hoping not to catch pneumonia. She went through some alleyways and quickly (but not quickly enough) arrived at her destination. What on earth could Ciel need that was here with the strange man they had encountered many times before? Though, she had probably "bumped into him" dozens of times more than everyone else when she was simply out getting supplies or running more errands. She'd told Bard and he joked that she had a not-so-secret admirer. More like a stalker. He was nice- if not a bit strange- though so she really didn't mind. Alanna just blamed their many meetings on pure coincidence.

She shook herself off, trying to make herself as dry as possible before entering the little place. She herself had been here a couple times before , and that was with both her master and Sebastian and she didn't really bother to pay attention to her surroundings. But now looking around, she found the place a bit creepy but interesting. There were coffins everywhere, and it was fairly dark. Also, there was no one in sight. Could the Undertaker be out or perhaps at home? No, that would be stupid. It's only the beginning of the week and not even that late!

Nevertheless, she walked up to the counter and tried to shed the strange feeling that had been creeping up her spine. Ringing the small bell, she looked around some more. One of the coffins that was out of her line of view opened silently and a figure emerged creepily from it. It approached her with a smile that grew ten times it's size when she turned and jumped back. Placing a hand on her heart, she half-glared at the pale man. "Warn a person next time, won't you?"

Said man tilted his head and approached her again, permanent grin still in place. "Hello again, dear."

She noticed she was already near the wall, so she carefully walked around him back to the counter and gave him a little black box. "Earl Phantomhive wanted me to bring this. I don't know what's in it so…" she trailed, an unmistakable nervous tone in her voice.

He took the box, purposely brushing his long nails on her hand. He found it rather amusing to watch her squirm. "Phantomhive, eh?" he mumbled, turning to walk behind the counter.

When he began opening the box, Alanna tried (and failed) to discreetly see what was inside. This was seen by the Undertaker, as it was kind of obvious. He giggled to himself and shook a finger in front of her face. "No peeking!"

Alanna huffed and immediately looked at the coffins again, "Pff, I wasn't peeking…" The Undertaker giggled again upon hearing her comment. After looking what was in the box and putting it in a drawer, he made a mental note to get what was ordered done. But now, he had a victim here, so why not have a bit of fun?

He took advantage of her distraction and crept up behind her, looking over her shoulder and saying thoughtfully, "You seem to fancy those coffins, hm?"

She jumped again and slapped her hand over her mouth the keep an embarrassing squeak at bay. The Undertaker, obviously pleased with her reaction, laughed loudly causing her to frown. "'Ey! It's not funny!" she said, going up to him and poking him in the chest, which just made his laughter quiet down slightly to constant giggles.

He took a step forward, making her subconsciously take a step back to avoid contact. He kept doing this until she hit the wall, still giggling the whole time. "Would you like see what it feels like to sleep inside of one?" he asked mischievously.

Alanna's mouth dropped down in mild shock and confusion. "Wha'?" oh how she wished she could just go back to the manor and walk around with Finny or something. This was getting very strange and uncomfortable. And not to mention, very… hot_._ Well at least to her. She blamed it on hormones. 'He smells nice…' she thought, staring up at his face as he was a bit taller than her. 'Wait, WHAT?' she quickly reprimanded herself. What had brought that on?

"Erm…" she had just now noticed how close he had gotten and that she was trapped. "Well it was nice seeing you again, sir but I simply must be going! Oh it's getting so late," she spoke quickly, laughing nervously here and there. "Master is going to be wondering what's taking so long so err… goodbye!" she tried to slip away while also trying not to touch him, but with the distance- or lack of- between them she kept bumping his chest. 'Oh… my,' she thought.

She cursed her hormones again. And her mind for wandering off. Really, all this was unnecessary. She was having enough trouble as it is. The woman failed to notice the look he gave her when she said that. It's been dull here for weeks and hardly anyone came with new guests, he wasn't about to let his entertainment slip away that easily. Besides…

The undertaker purposely let her slip past him and back over to the counter. He followed behind her with his usual grin plastered on. She was distracted again and didn't notice him behind her. She stood with her back to the counter trying to fix her coat. The damned thing had come undone again, she really needed to buy a new one.

"I think I should be going now," she commented, glancing outside. It was still raining. God, does it ever end? The air around them seemed to freeze and before she knew what was happening, Undertaker had her sitting on the counter and was standing in between her legs. "Not just yet you're not." he growled softly, staring at her through his long bangs. They were extremely close again and it took a moment before she mustered up the will to ask, "What do you-" she couldn't even finish her sentence quick enough. He had grabbed her hips with one hand and placed another on the back of her head. Before she could pull away, his lips pressed roughly onto hers in a heated kiss.

Alanna's mind was completely blank and it barely registered him pulling away after a moment and giving her a wolfish grin. "The earl would… understand a bit of tardiness, don't you think? Especially with this weather." he giggled. The hand that was gripping her hip had drifted up to the small of her back and was gently pushing her body closer to his. Not that he needed to do that, they were already pretty much glued together. "W-why W- Ah!" she gasped as he began licking and nibbling around her neck. She was still confused as to what on earth was happening. How did they even get into this position? Why was he-

She accidentally moaned aloud when he happened to pass over a soft spot. "So that's your weakness…" he whispered, mostly to himself. Her hand slid up to his hair and gripped it softly, holding tighter every time he bit around the spot. "Oh now you're just b-being a tease." she mumbled, closing her eyes tight when he chuckled and his breath hit the wet, already bruised spots on her neck.

Undertaker's hips grinded against hers, causing her to let out an alluring mix of a gasp and a moan. He smirked, deciding he absolutely loved that sound and kept slowly grinding against her whilst kissing her again, but not as rough as the first time. His hand crept up and down her back, dragging his fingernails along the way. She shuddered and arched against him and at the same time he thrust with more force. Alanna gasped/moaned louder in his mouth which made him give a groan of his own in response. She suddenly pulled away and put her hands on his chest, trying to put a little distance between them. As if that would work. "W-wait. This is… highly improper! I don't even know what brought this on…" she mumbled.

"Shh…" his nails trailed up and down her back as he reassured her. "No one's here to see, my dear. When's the last time you've had a bit of fun anyway, hm?" he asked, his voice low and words laced with obvious lust. They both needed a release, and what better time to do it than now?

She tried to retort but her voice failed her when he started fiddling with her hair. She whimpered and he smirked; another weakness. "You must love it when the breeze flows through your hair, right?" he wondered, lazily dragging out some of the vowels in his words.

Her hands remained on his chest, but it was useless. She dropped them and buried her head in the crook of his neck when he ran his hands through her hair. "U-ugh… p-ple-ease don't…" she couldn't finish her sentence. He tugged on her medium length hair, causing her to accidentally bite his shoulder. He tugged again and giggled as she squirmed in his arms, "Please don't what?" he started running his hands through again. He adored how vulnerable she was right now. "d-don't stop…" she whispered. It was barely audible but he heard it, and he loved hearing her tone like that. So much want… it made his thoughts go crazy for a moment.

'It's not fair that he's finding out all of my weaknesses! What are his…?' she thought after a moment. She figured she would just go along with this and see what happens. Improper or not, she needed this and The Undertaker proved to be a very capable stress reliever.

Alanna sat up and kissed him gently, still a little unsure on how to do… all of this. Improvise? Undertaker smiled against her lips and kissed her back just as gently, not wanting her to retreat again. She forced herself from his warm, inviting lips and kissed softly and slowly down his jaw line; he groaned again and gripped her harder. She kept a mental note of that. She made her way to his neck and gave airy kisses until he made another quiet, hungry moan at a certain spot. She chuckled and began working on and around that area, to his utmost pleasure. She found he preferred rough over soft. Interesting. Though it almost didn't surprise her.

She worked her way back up to his mouth again, making sure to be agonizingly slow around his jaw. "Now who's being the tease?" he remarked before claiming her lips hungrily. She was intoxicating, and he wanted to hear more of those little moans soon.

Her jacket was already almost off and her maid's dress was hanging loosely off one shoulder. Undertaker paused to look her over, oh how he enjoyed what he saw. She was panting from the kiss, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Which, by the way, was barely covered now. Her breasts- from what he could tell- weren't huge, but they weren't exactly small either. A bit less than regular size, he estimated. All this clothing was a hassle, he wished he could just rip it all off right now. But no, he had more self-control than that. Well at the moment, at least.

He took her jacket and threw it across the room. Then he wrapped his arms around her and began unbuttoning the dress while kissing her gently. Alanna being the impatient person she is, ripped off his robe type-thing and hat- somehow the damned thing was still on- and was half-surprised to find he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, only pants. 'Doesn't he get cold?' she wondered, pulling away. As soon as she caught sight of his bare chest, she nearly fainted. It was certainly a sight to behold. Any regular man would be jealous. Alanna briefly wondered how many others got to see what she was seeing… Small scars littered his body but she didn't have time to ponder it before she was lifted up and suddenly felt cold. "Huh?" she was in her underwear. How had he managed to do that? And so quickly? The corset she had struggled into this morning was gone soon also, now all she had were her panties. He leaned forward until her back was against the top of the desk and their chests were touching.

"Mm, I rather like this position," he whispered in her ear and gave her upper jaw a light kiss. Her hands clenched in his hair.

His lips traveled down, pausing briefly at her neck, then stopping at her breasts. She released another loud gasp/moan when he worked on her right breast. His tongue danced around the tiny light brown nub, making it become harder. His hand was kneading the other breast, and he switched every so often. His tongue was very talented, she found out. Alanna just began to recollect her thoughts when he started going down again, trailing light kisses all the way to where her panties began. Her fists clenched tighter and tighter as he pulled the fabric down- _with his teeth_- painfully slowly, glancing up at her to see her eyes squeezed shut and her eyebrows furrowed. He lifted her hips and with a quick tug, the small remainder of her clothes were off. Her body shuddered and she yelped as he gave a lazy lick to her arousal. He giggled lightly at her reaction and did it again, receiving the same lovely noise. Again, this woman and her moans were simply _intoxicating. _

He draped her legs over his shoulders for better access and left sloppy kisses all over. Her breath began to quicken when he started gently sucking and nibbling her clitoris. He was going so slow and it was killing her. It was almost as if the Undertaker had read her mind, because he moved down from her clitoris to her opening. He licked his fingers and began massaging it, going harder and harder each second. She felt something enter her and twist around erotically. His tongue was very talented, to say the least. By now she kept arching her back and was whimpering and moaning. He loved the little sounds he could get her to make.

He stopped suddenly, leaving her feeling like she was going to explode at any minute. The Undertaker laughed when she frowned cutely and groaned in protest. He grabbed her legs and pulled her body closer to his, causing his rather prominent bulge to grind against her exposed vagina. She bit her lip to hold back a moan. Glaring at him, she leaned up on her elbows and pulled him closer to her. Their lips crashed together again and he gripped her waist tightly, moving against her. They wanted each other badly, _all_ of each other. He growled when she pulled away again and found that she had gotten both his pants and underwear off already. Now they were both stark naked.

He gave a wolfish grin and his arms slithered around her waist, pulling so that their intimacy ground together. Alanna whimpered, he was such a tease. She playfully nipped his jaw and looked at him with the most lust-filled eyes. When their eyes met, he lost every ounce of control he had left and slammed into her with surprising force.

"A-ah!" she gasped, but was soon silenced when their lips came together. She bit his lip until it bled a little but that only served to fuel his lust even more. He waited a moment to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable before thrusting into her again and again, going deeper and harder each time. He let out a loud, throaty groan and bit into her shoulder. She cried out because of his teeth, but she couldn't feel the pain, only pleasure. It all felt so wonderful…

She pressed her body against him and held onto him for dear life. He was going so fast, it was almost inhuman. She felt something winding up in her core and shuddered. His nails raked down her back once more before he gave her lips a quick kiss and pulled out. As quickly as he could, he flipped her over so she was bent over the counter and slammed into her again from behind.

Alanna was meeting his thrusts now and they were both groaning from the overload of pleasure. "H-harder! Ah, p-please!" her cries were like music to his ears. They were both dangerously close to their release. Soon, Alanna couldn't take the pressure that built up inside of her. She gripped the edges of the counter and finished with a strangled scream. The Undertaker came shortly after her; both felt like they could sleep for days at the moment.

He pulled out and they both stood and lazily embraced each other, barely registering that they were still completely nude. At least no one had come to investigate the all the noise. Alanna mumbled something into his neck and pulled away, searching for something. She spotted her clothes spread out in a corner of the room and chuckled softly. Undertaker watched her walk over to retrieve her clothes. When she bent over, he had to repress a shiver. They would _certainly_ have to do something like this again, and very soon.


End file.
